


Hiding

by BreatheSymphonies



Series: I Never Told You What I Do for a Living [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hitman AU, It is a haikyuu character that dies, Its just not Bokuto or Akaashi, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rating has changed, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheSymphonies/pseuds/BreatheSymphonies
Summary: This couldn’t last. How could Akaashi think of being with someone for more than a night when he could never reveal what he did for a living? Plus if he were to get involved with someone he could be putting them in danger. He didn’t want to be worrying about someone else all the time. He couldn’t afford that distraction. That’s when he decided that he had to leave and forget about Bokuto.A Hitman AU where Akaashi and Bokuto are both Hitmen which makes things very difficult for Akaashi.





	1. I'm ready for you whenever, whenever you need, whenever you want to begin

**Author's Note:**

> So it was a snow day for me and I happen to just think of this one shot out of the blue and started writing it. Not sure if I pulled this off but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Breaking into the hotel room was easy enough for Akaashi. He’d done it plenty of times at plenty of hotels. Usually he would simply swipe the keycard from the maid and make his job that much easier, but in cases where he couldn’t get his hands on one or the doors didn’t require keycards, he had mastered getting through any door. In his line of work he had to be perfect and so far he’d been nothing less than perfect. So far it had been impossible to stop him from completing his task. He knew how to avoid getting his face caught on camera. He knew how to blend in with the crowd. He knew how to swiftly take out his target and make a quick exit. 

Waiting for his target to arrive was always the worst part. He hated waiting. He’d much rather get it over with and be on his way to receive the rest of his payment. Most clients didn’t want to pay him before the job was done, which was understandable. Hitmen probably weren’t the most trustworthy of people, but he always demanded at least half upfront because neither were the people hiring him. If they decided to stiff him in some way, at least the half was still a substantial amount. With his flawless reputation, his skills were worth a pretty penny these days. So far no one had tried to screw him over and he liked to think it was thanks to his flawless reputation. Who would fuck with the number one hitman in Japan? Only someone with a death wish of their own would do that.

Akaashi calmly sat on the bed waiting for the crooked businessman to return. He never cared about the details when given a target, but no matter how many times he told his clients he didn’t care what the person did to warrant death, they couldn’t help but prattle on about the double crossing sonofabitch they wanted dead. They were always the same men. It didn’t bother him though. If the same men stopped doing the same crooked shit then he’d be out of a job. He silently thanks each disdainful prick for keeping his wallet fat. 

After an hour he sighs and lays back on the bed. After two hours he paces the room. Most people would think him a patient man, but he is anything but that. By hour three he is laid back on the bed again with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. He turns to look at the clock and sees it’s just after midnight. Just as he’s thinking his target should be back soon he hears someone fiddling with the door.

He springs from the bed to hide behind the wall. He’ll wait for him to walk into the room from the short hall and then quickly slit his throat. That’s his usual M.O. Swift and precise and out the door. Sometimes it’s not that easy, but the inconvenience usually doesn’t add much time to his kill. One of the other reason’s he’s the best in Japan is because of how quickly he adapts to the situation at hand. If something goes wrong, it doesn’t take Akaashi long to recover and finish the job.

The man finally gets the door open and Akaashi thinks he must be drunk. This will be a piece of cake. He hears the man’s footsteps getting closer and has his knife ready. The second the man comes into view he strikes. Something is wrong though. The man reacts too fast to his movements and slaps Akaashi’s hand away before grabbing him and flipping him on the bed. Akaashi quickly flips them over and tries to strike again before being blocked for a second time and flipped over onto the floor. Before Akaashi’s back even touches the floor he knees the man in the ribs and takes the split second the man hisses in pain to land a punch to his face and flip them over one last time to slit his throat. A strong hand grabs his though and he is again stopped from plunging his knife into the man’s throat. Akaashi grunts out in frustration and the man on the floor laughs.

 _Wait a minute._ Akaashi thinks. _I know that laugh._

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi! Looks like we have the same target.” Says the man below him. That’s when Akaashi sees it. The ridiculous two toned black and white spiky hair. Those huge golden eyes. The shit eating grin. No wonder he was having such a hard time killing this guy. If Akaashi Keiji was the number one hitman in Japan, then Bokuto Koutarou was number two and he was here in the same room to take out the same target. He laughs again and loosens his hold on Akaashi’s wrists. The second he does, Akaashi cries out in exasperation and tries to stab him again. Bokuto quickly tightens his hold again and rolls them over so he’s on top.

“Hey hey hey that’s not very nice. Here you are trying to kill me when I haven’t attempted to kill you once.” Bokuto smirks.

“Shut the fuck up.” Akaashi spits as he tries to get out from under Bokuto.

“I have to say though, I figured you’d be a lot quieter when trying to kill someone. Is it because you couldn’t kill me? You seemed really irritated when you couldn’t get your knife in my throat.”

“I’m still irritated. Get the fuck off me.”

“Only if you promise to not try and kill me.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“Hmm… then I guess we’re staying in this position. It wouldn’t be the first time.” Bokuto says with a cheeky grin.

Akaashi all but growls as he uses all his strength to flip Bokuto off him and jump to his feet.

“Why are you being so rude? Is it because I didn’t call you Keiji?”

With lightning speed Akaashi throw his knife at Bokuto. Somehow he moves fast enough for it to just graze his cheek. He brings his hand up to feel the tiny cut and the little bit of blood welling up there. 

“Damn Akaashi! What is your problem?” Bokuto yells as he picks up the knife that was just thrown at him.

“Stop being so damn loud. I will never understand how you could be so good at this job when everything about you is so loud and ridiculous.” 

“That hurts.” Bokuto replies. Akaashi rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. He then stares intently at the other man and makes him flinch.

“Get out, Bokuto-san. This is my job.”

“Oooh progress with the Bokuto-san. That’s good. So you don’t completely hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. I don’t feel anything for you. I actually couldn’t care less about you.” Akaashi sees Bokuto flinch at his words. He almost looks dejected after that.

“Come on. You care about me a little bit. You wouldn’t have stopped trying to kill me and then actually tried to kill me if you didn’t care a little bit.”

“I don’t care about anyone, especially you. Please get out so I can take care of my real target.”

Bokuto quickly throws Akaashi’s knife at him. Akaashi dodges it and it sticks in the wall instead. In the time it took Akaashi to dodge the knife, Bokuto was already on him and pinned him against the wall.

Those golden eyes are all he sees. The intensity from them is astounding. He doesn’t want to admit it, but they are captivating.

“This is my target and I think you should be the one to leave.” Bokuto growls.

“I was here first.” Akaashi says lamely. He never thought he’d have to put dibs on a target.

“Oh, Akaashi. Beautiful emotionless killing machine Akaashi.” Bokuto says as he caresses a finger down Akaashi’s cheek to under his jaw. “You may think you were here first, but I saw you arrive.”

Akaashi tries to hide his surprise. There is no way Bokuto saw him before he saw Bokuto.

“I can’t believe how stupid I was to think we coincidentally had targets at the same hotel. I should have been smarter and figured it could be the same target. This guy has fucked over a few people I see.”

Now that he mentioned it, Akaashi’s client did say this man was getting himself in serious trouble with multiple agencies. It makes sense there wouldn’t be just one person trying to kill him.

“See, we do things differently. You just wait for you target to come back to their place while I observe them before they call it a night. I just simply beat them to wherever they’re going. If you had done it my way, you probably would have seen me eventually. I know you’re good at observing your surroundings. You said earlier you didn’t understand how I’m good at this job. Well, whatever observation skills you have, mine are ten times better. My looks and voice may be loud and obnoxious, but I can see the best way to blend in and also see everything I need to know about taking out my target.”

“I don’t care what kind of skills you have. This is my kill.”

“Hmph. Keep telling yourself that, Keiji. Just like you keep telling yourself you don’t care about me. I did just tell you I had the best observation skills. That means I know everything you felt that night was real. You let your guard down with me that night and now you regret it. You, the almighty Akaashi Keiji, were never supposed to catch feelings. You were never supposed to enjoy yourself as much as you did. Or maybe you just believe you don’t deserve anything nice because of who you are. You may have everyone else fooled that you’re this emotionless assassin, but I saw right through you and that kills you. You pride yourself on having no weaknesses, but I found one. It was me.”

“Stop.”

“You’re my weakness too, Keiji.”

“I said stop.”

“I had heard everything about you. How scary you were and how I should never cross your path. I always vowed to take you out so I could be number one and show everyone that you weren’t as scary as people made you seem. The funny thing is, I figured that out in a completely different way. You aren’t as scary as people make you out to be, but it’s only because you are so undeniably beautiful when you let your guard down. You’re still terrifying when you’re doing your job, but the moments you spent with me ruined me. You showed me something so gorgeous that I’ve been hunting for it ever since. You are my weakness, Keiji. That’s why I couldn’t kill you before. Also, you let me live that day. I wanted to repay you for that.”

“STOP!” Akaashi shouted. 

He wasn’t looking at Bokuto though. He couldn’t look at him. He was right. Everything he said was right. 

 

He remembers meeting Bokuto at a bar after finishing a job. He caught those golden eyes staring at him and couldn’t look away. It wasn’t long before Bokuto had strolled over to him and struck up a conversation.

Akaashi thought his hair was ridiculous and the volume of his voice was outrageous, but there was something about him that he liked. Bokuto had sucked him in and he didn’t want to get out. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a carefree conversation or had any type of fun in general. Bokuto’s personality was intoxicating. More so than the drinks they shared. By the end of the night they were back at Bokuto’s hotel room. That’s when Bokuto became a completely different person. His kisses were passionate but soft. His touches were firm but gentle. The biggest change was how tender is voice was. No longer was it booming with excitement and laughter. It was as if he was caressing Akaashi with his voice as well as his hands. Akaashi decided he liked both sides of Bokuto. The night they had shared in Bokuto’s bed was the best night of Akaashi’s life. Akaashi had even stayed the night, which was something he had never done with someone else.

The next morning when he had woken up, Bokuto was wrapped around him and Akaashi smiled into his chest. He had never felt happiness like this. 

Then he frowned. 

This couldn’t last. How could Akaashi think of being with someone for more than a night when he could never reveal what he did for a living? Plus if he were to get involved with someone he could be putting them in danger. He didn’t want to be worrying about someone else all the time. He couldn’t afford that distraction. That’s when he decided that he had to leave and forget about Bokuto. It was a great night and it will probably always be the best night of his life, but he had to cut it off now. 

He slowly untangled himself from Bokuto to avoid waking him up, but that plan went out the window. Bokuto tightened his hold on him and he sighed.

“Where are you going?” Bokuto asked.

“I hate to cut this short, but I really have to go. I’ll be late for work.”

“I see.” Bokuto said sadly.

Akaashi got up and started to get dressed. Bokuto finally got up when Akaashi had all but buttoned his shirt.

“Can I see you again?” Bokuto inquired. Akaashi bit his lip and didn’t turn to face him.

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, I work a lot with crazy hours so I’m not really around often. It doesn’t ever seem to work out.” He answered as he picked up Bokuto’s pants for him. His wallet fell out of his pocket so Akaashi picked that up too. It was open and Akaashi glanced at his ID to see his full name. His eyes widened. 

Bokuto Koutarou. 

He can’t be the same one. In that same moment Bokuto came up behind Akaashi and hugged him tight.

“I get i- what the fuck?” Bokuto yelled as Akaashi slipped from his grasp and spun around to kick his legs out from under him.

Bokuto stared wide eyed as Akaashi loomed over him with a knife to his throat. Bokuto hadn’t even seen him pull one out.

“Akaashi?”

“You should have just killed me in my sleep, Bokuto Koutarou.” Akaashi spat.

Bokuto’s face turned from shock to disbelief. 

“I should have been more observant. The second you told me your name was Akaashi I should have pushed for your full name. That’s not how it works though, right? You meet someone in a bar like last night, you don’t normally ask for full names. Shit, we were stupid to give names at all. I think this is the first time in my whole career I’ve fucked up. Well, Akaashi Keiji, finish the job.”

Akaashi glared at him, but didn’t move. He didn’t know what to do. Of course his rival was the man he had spent the best night of his life with. Of course this would happen to him. He had never hesitated before now. He had never faltered when it came to killing someone. Now he was confused. He had never been confused in this line of work. He had never questioned himself. He didn’t want to kill Bokuto. It was obvious that Bokuto was just as shocked and surprised by who he was. He really should kill him, but every fiber of his being wouldn’t allow him to.

“FUCK!” Akaashi screamed and stood up. He stepped over Bokuto and grabbed the rest of this things and walked out the door. He didn’t look back. He didn’t say goodbye. The best night of his life was followed by the worst morning of his life.

 

“You’re the reason I never give my name at a bar. You’re also the reason I had my contacts get me photos of all the know hitmen in Japan. That was kinda stupid of me to never do that before meeting you. Things would have ended up totally different if I had.” Akaashi said.

“Why didn’t you kill me that morning when you found out who I was?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto then. “I- I couldn’t.”

“You just tried to now.”

“Because I kind of hate you.”

“Why, because I’m your rival hitman?”

“No, because you made me happy.”

Bokuto was taken aback by that. That wasn’t what he was expecting him to say.

“You’re right. You’re my weakness. I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t deal with the fact that I couldn’t kill you. I tried to will my body to move to take you out that morning, but I couldn’t. All I could picture was the night before and it made me sick. I decided to just leave you there and try to pretend it never happened. I vowed to kill you the next time I saw you, but I hesitated tonight when I realized who you were. I never hesitate, but I’ve hesitated twice with you and I hate you for it. To add insult to injury, you keep calling me Keiji and it makes me weak. So I just kept trying slice you open but my heart wasn’t in it so you got the better of me.”

They stood there, Bokuto still pinning Akaashi to the wall, staring at each other. Bokuto moved his hand to cup Akaashi’s face. He smiled at Akaashi then.

“I never stopped thinking about you. It’s been two years since that night and I have always wanted to run into you again. I’ve dreamed about it. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Keiji. We could make this work.”

“I can’t have a weakness. I can’t be worrying about someone else. I can’t be attached to you especially. What if I start getting worried every time you go do a job. That isn’t who I am and I can’t allow myself to feel that way towards someone.”

“Just because you’re a hitman it doesn’t mean you can’t love someone.”

“Pfft. Love. Please.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, Keiji. I think I have been since the moment I met you.”

“No you’re not and stop calling me that.”

“I am and not until you call me Koutarou.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Well then you’ll forever be pinned to this wall while I call you Keiji. I mean I can’t think of a better way to spend my time.” 

Before Bokuto knew it, Akaashi had made his move. Bokuto found himself lying on the bed with Akaashi’s on top of him with his knife to his throat again.

Neither one of them moved then. Akaashi didn’t take his eyes off of Bokuto while Bokuto took in all of Akaashi. He couldn’t help but appreciate how Akaashi’s slender form was so strong. He remembers Akaashi’s bare skin. How defined all his muscles are. He remembers how he rans his hands up and gripped Akaashi’s thighs. He slowly does the same thing now and feels Akaashi shiver.

“We can make this work.” Bokuto says again.

“How?” Akaashi asks.

“We’ll figure it out.” He answers. 

That when he sees Akaashi run a hand through that gorgeous black hair as his face fills with apprehension and doubt. He gets off Bokuto and starts walking towards the door. 

“Take this target, I don’t care.” He says over his shoulder.

Bokuto springs up immediately and grabs him.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re not walking out on me again.” He says as he pushes Akaashi against the wall again.

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“Stop being so damn afraid! You’re Akaashi Fucking Keiji! Super Assassin! You can’t be terrified of one damn relationship.”

“Please don’t call me super assassin.”

“Stop avoiding the subject.” 

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“You said that already and I think you’re full of shit. You and I are the best of the best. If anyone finds out and tries to interfere with it then we’ll just kill them.”

“That simple, huh?”

“That simple.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

“I do not.”

“You will.”

Akaashi huffs out a laugh and smiles. Bokuto smiles too because Akaashi’s smiles are the greatest thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. When Akaashi looks him in the eye he can’t help but lean in and kiss him. It’s a brief touching of lips that leaves Akaashi with the decision to keep going and deepen the kiss. He does and slowly wraps his hand around the back of Bokuto’s neck to pull him closer. Bokuto licks the seam of his lips and Akaashi opens his mouth for Bokuto. The soft moan that leave Akaashi’s mouth as their sloppy open mouthed kiss gets heated has Bokuto pressing Akaashi harder against the wall. Akaashi can only think of how good it feels to have Bokuto so close to him. He doesn’t know how he can, but he wants him closer.

Bokuto must be thinking the same thing because he suddenly rolls his hips and they both gasp.

Akaashi would have returned the favor if not for the sudden sound at the door. They both stop and stare at each other. For a few minutes they had forgotten why they were there.

Bokuto looks into Akaashi’s eyes and asks, “We both take him out and go back to my hotel room?”

“Deal.” Akaashi replies and Bokuto chuckles quietly.

“You’re the best, Keiji.”

“You too, Koutarou.”

Bokuto beams at him and gives him a quick kiss before they get into position. Akaashi never thought he’d smile on the job, but here he was. Smiling because of a fellow idiot hitman. Out of all the people in the world, he would find himself head over heels for the man ranked right below him. He was right though. They were the two best hitmen in Japan. They could take out whoever crossed them. They would figure it out and they would make it work. Akaashi would never admit it out loud so quickly, but he believes in Bokuto Koutarou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. I'm not sure about the ending but I couldn't think of another way to end it at the moment. Let me know what you think!! Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> I used "Hiding" by Florence + The Machine as the title. I feel the lyrics kind of fit the relationship.


	2. See I Have To Burn Your Kingdom Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time since that night in the hotel room. Things have been going smoothly for the two of them, until some not so happy visitors show up.
> 
> Bokuto is still making things very difficult for Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack! It's been over a year since I posted this fic and started this series. I know several people have asked for and looked forward to a continuation of these two and I FINALLY got to write one!
> 
> The rating has gone up and tags have been added since the first chapter just an fyi. Shit gets real in this chapter. It's twice as long as the first chapter and twice as violent.
> 
> Also there is smut because I couldn't help myself and when I asked my friend if he wanted me to add smut, his response was, "Yes." Sweet and to the point.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Akaashi knows someone is in his hotel room the second he opens the door. He had closed and locked the sliding glass door and drawn the curtains before leaving, yet he sees the light from the night sky pouring in and can hear the noise from the city outside.

Being they know he’s entered the room, he simply strolls in and flicks the lights on as he aims towards the person who has his gun drawn as well. He sighs and looks at the women sitting in the chair off to the side.

“Shimizu-san. How nice of you to pay me a visit.” He greets her.

“We both know it’s never a pleasant thing.” She replies.

“You’re right. Who is your friend?” He nods towards the tall dark haired man.

“Wouldn’t you love to know.” He grins.

“Shut up, Kuroo. He already knows who you are.” Kiyoko rolls her eyes.

“W-what? He does now that you said my name!”

“No, she’s right. I’m not an amatuer, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Fuck you, I’ll kill you right no-” Kuroo doesn’t get to finish as Akaashi pulls the trigger of his gun. He doesn’t shoot Kuroo though. He shoots the wall next to his head to shut him up.

A bullet hits the wall next to his head in the same instance and he smirks while glancing outside. He thinks about giving a sarcastic wave.

“I see Tsukishima Kei is also with you.”

“You also knew that beforehand didn’t you?” Asks an annoyed Kuroo.

“You have the sliding glass door open. It’s a dead giveaway. Don’t want your sniper to shatter the glass of this lovely establishment.”

“Stop talking to me like I’m an idiot.” Kuroo spits.

“Then stop being one and get to the fucking point of why you’re here in my hotel room if you aren’t going to kill me.” Kiyoko sighs and Akaashi looks at her.

“Where is Bokuto Koutarou?” She inquires.

“You people can’t sneak up on me and you have zero tracking skills? How have you lasted this long in this business?” 

“Just answer the question.” Kiyoko demands.

“Very well then, I don’t know. There is no reason for me to keep up on his whereabouts at this moment because he is of no relevance to me at this moment.”

“But you do keep track of him?” Kuroo smiles.

“I keep track of all of you. I’m number one for a reason.” Akaashi glares at him.

“So you’re saying you haven’t been in contact with him?” Kiyoko asks.

“Why would I be in contact with him?” He asks as his eyes flick back over to her.

“There have been rumors that you two may be _friends_.” She says.

Akaashi doesn’t miss her emphasis on the word friends. While he doesn’t think too highly of Kuroo, he does hold some respect for Kiyoko. She’s very good at gaining information and secrets. 

He merely smiles at her and asks, “How is Sugawara-san doing these days? No one seems to have heard of him lately.”

He knows the question has done its job when he sees the anger in her eyes. He’s not the only one with rumors floating around. Judging by the look on Kuroo’s face, he know exactly what Akaashi is referencing.

“Fine.” She says. “If you hear anything of his whereabouts, call me.”

“I will do no such thing. Why would I help you with anything? Especially for free.” Akaashi scoffs.

“Fine, I’ll pay you a decent amount for your information.” She states.

“Why are you looking for him anyways?” Akaashi wants to seem like he’s completely uninterested in whatever beef they have with Bokuto, but he needs to have some idea of what caused this visit.

“He’s been stealing our targets. We’ve lost a lot of money because of him and we’re not the only ones.” Kuroo says angrily.

“Sounds like you all should get better at your jobs to me. No one steals my targets. I get my job done quickly and efficiently.” Akaashi quips.

“For now. You’re targets are not untouchable and neither are you.” Kuroo shoots back.

“Well, thank you for your wisdom. Can you kindly get the fuck out now?” Akaashi scowls.

Kiyoko stands up and waves her hand at Kuroo who lowers his gun. Akaashi lowers his as well, knowing Tsukishima is still watching and ready to kill him at the drop of a dime. They see themselves out and he walks over to the sliding glass door to close it and draw his curtains.

He sighs heavily and decides to get ready for bed. He’ll call Bokuto in the morning. There’s no sense in making a big deal of this while people with suspicions of their involvement are still close by. It’s better to be safe than sorry.

 

Akaashi wakes from a dead sleep when he feels the mattress dip. He pulls his gun and knife from under his pillow and bolts upright, ready to kill the intruder.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! It’s me!” Bokuto yells as he quickly grabs Akaashi’s wrist and maneuvers to steal the gun from his hands before a shot rings off. He hadn’t seen the knife coming for him in Akaashi’s other hand until it stops a centimeter from his throat.

“Shit, Keiji! I’m starting to think you’re actually trying to kill me!”

Akaashi sighs heavily as he lowers his weapons. “Koutarou, we’ve talked about this. You can’t just hop in my bed unannounced. I don’t know it’s you and I can’t hesitate because it could be you.”

“I just wanted to surprise you. You know, be romantic by showing up to give you some love. I missed you.”

“That’s great, but it won’t be romantic when I don’t stop my knife in time.”

“You’re paranoia isn’t making anything romantic.”

“We don’t have time for romance. Also, my paranoia is warranted.”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me why it’s warranted, but could you at least show some affection for me, just this once?”

“I show you plenty of affection.”

“When is that exactly? When I’m getting you off?”

Akaashi frowns and places his weapons on the nightstand. He doesn’t turn back to look at Bokuto when he replies, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. It was just a stressful night.”

“Yeah well, we live stressful lives. Sorry if I wanted to see the one person I care about.”

Akaashi looks at him now and grabs his hand.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry. You know being open with my emotions is still hard sometimes, but I could try harder for you.”

Bokuto smiles and squeezes Akaashi’s hand. He leans in and kisses him softly. Akaashi rests his forehead against his and smiles back.

“You do try and I appreciate it. I just get excited about being with you and I get self conscious sometimes. You’re always so laid back and sometimes my mind starts racing with thoughts that you don’t care for me, so I sometimes need validation from you. Even just holding my hand is enough, so don’t feel the need to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I will try harder though. I do care about you. More than someone like me should care about someone. I’ll try to leave my comfort zone and make sure I’m giving you the affection you need. Just bear with me.”

“Of course.” Bokuto responds as he cups Akaashi’s face and kisses him again. 

Akaashi relaxes into the kiss, allowing Bokuto to deepen it and lay them back. One hand leaves his face as Bokuto caresses his neck and collarbone. Akaashi isn’t wearing a shirt so he takes full advantage of this and traces the muscles of his chest and abdomen. 

Akaashi lets his hands roam Bokuto’s broad shoulders and back. He brings his hands to the front of Bokuto’s shirt to unbutton it. He has half of them undone when he stops.

“Wait, I have to talk to you about tonight.” He says as he gives a small push to Bokuto’s shoulders.

“It can wait.” Bokuto says as he moves to kissing Akaashi’s neck.

“No, it really can’t. You’re in danger. It’s even dangerous for you to be here right now.”

“Babe, I’m always in danger. Please can whatever bad news you’re going to give me just wait a little longer so I can enjoy this night with you. I haven’t touched you in a whole month.” Bokuto begs.

“Fine.” Akaashi replies. Bokuto grins before planting his lips upon Akaashi’s again.

He can feel Akaashi is still tense from whatever news he has to tell him, so he rolls his hips slowly causing Akaashi to let out a sigh of pleasure. He continues his slow grinding that he knows gets Akaashi hot and bothered while sloppily kissing him. 

Finally Akaashi has had enough and pushes Bokuto up until he’s kneeling on the bed.

“Take your clothes off now.” He demands.

Bokuto smirks and gets right to it. He undoes the final few buttons of his shirt and tosses it on the ground. He then quickly unbuckles his belt and removes his pants.

“All of it.” Bokuto chuckles and slowly removes his boxer briefs to tease him. He can see impatience, but also the arousal in Akaashi’s eyes as he takes his time.

As he stands there in the nude, he can’t help but get more aroused as Akaashi’s eyes slowly roam his body. He loves the way Akaashi licks his lips like Bokuto is a snack he’s about to enjoy immensely. 

Bokuto moves to toss aside the blanket Akaashi is under. He’s only wearing boxer briefs, but Bokuto has to admit he was hoping he’d been sleeping naked. He gets back into bed with him, lying him back like they had been positioned before. He kisses him a few times before his mouth starts trailing south. 

He kisses and nips Akaashi’s neck. He then slowly moves down to his chest and his abs. Akaashi can’t help but roll his hip in anticipation as Bokuto hooks his fingers under his waistband. He slowly pulls them down to expose Akaashi’s hard cock.

He gives a leisurely lick from base to tip that causes Akaashi to buck his hips and whisper a curse. With that reaction, Bokuto quickly removes the article of clothing completely and spreads Akaashi’s legs wider.

He reckons he’s teased his lover enough, so he settles between his legs and goes right to work. He wraps his hand around Akaashi’s cock and gives another lick from base to tip, swirling his tongue around before taking him in his mouth. Akaashi’s hands are gripping his hair as he takes more of his cock in until he feels the tip lightly graze the back of his throat and pulls back.

“Fuck, Kou. That feels so good.” Akaashi praises as Bokuto hollows his cheeks and continues to suck him off and stroke what his mouth can’t reach. 

“Where’s the lube?” Bokuto asks a minute or two later.

“In my bag on the chair over in the corner.” Akaashi says and lets out a little whine when Bokuto stops touching him to get up and retrieve it. 

He hears a pop of the cap and watches as Bokuto pours some on his fingers as he walks back to the bed. Bokuto closes the cap and tosses it on the mattress for later.

He wraps his hand around Akaashi’s cock again causing him to arch his back. He runs his thumb over the slit a few times and he thinks he can hear Akaashi whimper. He teases him some more by rubbing his entrance with his middle finger before sliding it in.

He hears a sigh of pleasure from his lover and he can’t help but groan. It gets him hard when he knows he’s pleasing his man. He loves prepping Akaashi. Loves how he begins to let himself go and let his walls down.

Akaashi moans when Bokuto slide another finger in and Bokuto is rock hard now. He can’t wait to feel Akaashi’s heat surrounding him.

He eventually adds a third finger and Akaashi is clutching the sheets now. Bokuto almost wants to get him off like this, but he wants to be inside him more. When he thinks he’s ready he removes his fingers and grabs the bottle to lube himself up. When he’s just about settled in between Akaashi’s legs, he’s suddenly flipped over onto his back. 

This is usually how they do it. Akaashi likes to be on top and in control, but Bokuto wants to be the one in control for once. He suddenly flips them back to their previous position and Akaashi looks surprised.

“It’s my turn.” Is all Bokuto says and Akaashi shivers. Maybe he should have shown more dominance from the start. 

He positions himself in between Akaashi’s legs again and slowly pushes inside him. Akaashi moans as Bokuto gently enters him until he’s flush against him. He waits for Akaashi’s okay to start moving and then he goes to work.

He pulls almost completely out and slowly pushes back in. He does this a few times before Akaashi begs him to stop teasing him. He grabs Akaashi’s thighs and starts to thrust harder.

Akaashi wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Bokuto places his hands on each side of him to hold himself up, but continues the same pace. Akaashi moans into his mouth as their tongues swirls around each other.

Akaashi bites Bokuto’s bottom lip causing him to groan loudly and thrust harder. 

“Oh my God! Right there, Kou!” Akaashi mewls.

“Fuck, Keiji. You feel so good.” He says as he fucks him harder.

The change in Bokuto’s pace has Akaashi whimpering and murmuring his praise. They’ve gotten plenty loud before at their respective homes, but Akaashi doesn’t usually let himself go like this. He lets out a rather loud cry when Bokuto goes deeper on one particular thrust and Bokuto moans loudly with him. 

Akaashi’s nails are digging into his shoulders, but it’s only making him hornier. Akaashi has always been in control when they have sex, so getting to be rough with him and fuck his brains out is driving him over the edge. 

“Kou, I’m so close.” He groans.

Bokuto continues his deep thrusts as he grips Akaashi’s cock and strokes him. Akaashi throws his head back at the added sensation. It isn’t long before his body is shaking from all the pleasure and he cries out, covering his stomach and chest as he comes.

He realizes when he comes down from his high that Bokuto has pulled out of him.

“Did you come too?” He asks.

“No, but I didn’t want to overstimulate you. I know you like to enjoy your orgasm and then continue to get me off, so I-” Akaashi cuts him off by sitting up and placing a kiss on his lips. He feels bad that he’s always taken control when they fuck and has caused Bokuto to feel like his wants and needs come first.

“Lie down.” He commands.

Bokuto does as he’s told and Akaashi spreads his legs apart to settle in between them. He grabs the lube bottle that is still miraculously on the bed.

“Have you ever bottomed before, Koutarou?” Akaashi asks as he lubes up his fingers.

“Uh- n-no. I have not. I mean, I’m not opposed to it. I just always seem to top.” He responds with a blush.

“Hmm. Next time then. Right now I’m just going to give you a little taste of it.” Akaashi says seductively and Bokuto’s breath catches.

Akaashi runs his hand from Bokuto’s thigh up to his dripping cock and strokes the tip. Bokuto moans and arches his back. Akaashi slips his fingers between his cheeks and massages his hole. 

Bokuto squirms in anticipation before Akaashi finally slips a finger in. He thought Bokuto would tense up, but surprisingly he relaxes and moves in unison with his finger. After a little time he adds a second finger and starts looking for his sweet spot.

“Oh, fuck!” Bokuto cries out and jerks his body when Akaashi finally brushes it. He gives Bokuto a sultry smile when he looks at him all wide eyed from what he just did to him.

Akaashi starts to plunge his fingers in and out while he pumps Bokuto’s dick. Bokuto is a whimpering mess and Akaashi fantasizes about what he will look like when he’s buried up to the hilt in him next time. He should have suggested topping him a long time ago.

He adds a third finger and Bokuto is done for. His face screws up in a way Akaashi has never seen and it’s beautiful to watch as he completely loses it and comes harder than he ever has before.

Akaashi removes his fingers and crawls up his body to kiss him slowly and lazily. They stay like that for a while, tongues dancing around in each other’s mouths.

“Want to tell me what happened tonight?” Bokuto asks after a few minutes of them lying there, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“No, I’m tired. Let’s shower and I’ll tell you in the morning.” He responds as he gets up from the bed.

Bokuto chuckles and follows him into the bathroom.

 

Akaashi wakes in the morning with his body draped over Bokuto’s. His head lying on his chest and his arms around his midsection. They’re legs tangled together in the sheets. He can feel Bokuto’s strong arm wrapped around his lower back.

He looks up and sees him sleeping peacefully with his head turned to one side and his free arm under the pillow. He stares for what he consider a disturbing amount of time, but he can’t help but gaze at his soft expression. It not often that Akaashi _really_ looks at Bokuto.

He’s a gorgeous man. He admires his strong jawline, his smooth skin and his surprisingly soft lips. He feels like a creep, but Bokuto always mentions when he does it to Akaashi as he sleeps. He can see why he does it now. He lets himself watch Bokuto a little bit longer before he finally gets up to head to the bathroom.

When he returns he finds a groggy Bokuto trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“No, I know you need to talk to me and we both have to be on our way soon. Just let me get some coffee and then you can tell me what kind of danger I’m in now.”

“I’ll order room service. Also this is some serious shit, Koutarou. You’ve pissed off a lot of people. Actually now that I’m fully awake and not distracted by you, I can’t help but say you really shouldn’t be here and I should have made you leave immediately last night. How did you even get in here?”

“That’s a dumb question. I never thought you of all people would ask one. I used the same key card trick we’ve been using for years. You think this place’s security is any different?”

“No, but I also meant how did you get in here undetected and unrecognized by someone like us?”

“My disguise, of course.” Bokuto shrugs.

“Of course.” Akaashi sighs as he calls down for their room service.

 

By the time they’ve both freshened up and gotten dressed their breakfast has arrived. They mostly eat in silence, but there is the occasional flirty comment from Bokuto that has Akaashi rolling his eyes. 

When Bokuto is almost done with his coffee he finally asks what Akaashi has been going on about. He doesn’t seem pleased in the slightest.

“So those fuckers broke into your hotel room and threatened you because someone has mentioned that we’re involved?” He bellows.

“Except you forgot the part where they’re looking to kill you because you’ve made money off their targets.” 

“I don’t give a shit about them trying to kill me. It’s for a dumb reason anyways. Those were my targets too. It’s not hard to believe that a shitty person is wanted dead by several people. That’s exactly how we ended up meeting again! We were both there for the same target! I just got the job done faster than those guys.”

“That’s what I said, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re now a target of several hitmen yourself and they’re doing it for revenge and not money. Only three of them were here last night. Who knows how many other people are looking for you.”

“Shit and I came here the very same night. Now I see why you were asking me those dumb, but not so dumb now, questions and saying you should have made me leave.” Bokuto rubs a hand down his face.

“Yeah, they could have ambushed you if they knew it was you. Shit they may even be waiting for you to leave this very moment. We still don’t know for sure you went unnoticed. Especially if they’re watching my room.”

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it if they are. We’ll just leave individually and hope for the best.”

“I don’t want to hope for the best.”

“Babe, you are the best, so you have nothing to worry about. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m worried about you, not me.”

“Vice versa, but I’ll be on top of my game now that I know what’s going on. I might not be the best, but I’m pretty close to it. In more ways than one I may add.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Wow. I’m really hurt. Devastated actually. My feelings have never been so hurt by such an eloquent insult.”

“Shut up.” Akaashi shoves his face as he gets up and walks by to get his things together. He has to be on his way for a job soon, as does Bokuto.

“What the fuck is this?” Akaashi says as he picks up a terrible brown wig from the desk.

“My disguise.” Bokuto says nonchalantly.

“Oh my god it makes so much sense now.” Akaashi mutters to himself. Now he knows how he went unnoticed.

He walks over to the bed and feels arms wrap around his waist as he packs his bag. Bokuto rests his head on his shoulder.

“I’m serious though. I’ve brought you into my shit that I didn’t even know I had until you were brought into it. I honeslty couldn’t care less about my own safety, I’m just worried about yours.”

“Well can you care about it for me?” Akaashi says as he turns around hugs him.

“Are you saying you don’t want me to die?” Bokuto asks as they stand there in each other’s arms.

“Of course I don’t want you to die. If you die I’m going to be pissed that I didn’t kill you in that hotel room that night. I could have avoided so much shit.”

“Yeah, but you would have only had great sex once instead of many, many, many times.”

“We don’t know that. I could have met someone better.” He quips.

“Rude.” Bokuto gasps.

Akaashi laughs at the absurdity of the end of this conversation. It’s never a dull moment with Bokuto.

“Hey, what do you say we meet at our bar next week being we’ll both be nearby? Date night.” Bokuto suggests.

“I don’t know, Kou. That’s kind of risky being seen together in public so openly. You keep saying you’re worried for my safety and now you want to put us on display for everyone to see.”

“Oh, come on. We’ve been a couple more times since then and have never run into problems. The most suspicious looking dude we’ve come across there was that guy dressed like he was a time traveler from the forties. He was just a weirdo, not a hitman. It’s such a random bar in a random town. I don’t think we’ll run into any trouble.”

Akaashi contemplates for a while before he says, “Fine. We’ll figure out the day and time later. Just be careful and keep your guard up. Especially at the bar. I’m still not one hundred percent okay with this, but if things goes south the two of us could handle things together no problem.”

“Yay! I’m so excited! Date night with my boo!” Bokuto cheers.

“Please don’t ever call me that again.” Akaashi cringes.

Bokuto laughs and kisses him. “I have to go.”

“Me too.” He sighs.

They break from their embrace and finish getting their things together. Bokuto puts on his wig and Akaashi cracks up.

“My god, it looks like you placed a small dog that hasn’t been groomed in months on your head.”

“It’s not that bad.” Bokuto protests.

“It’s pretty bad. It looks like you pulled it from a dumpster. I’ll have to find you a nice one.”

“Fine.” He concedes. 

Akaashi leaves first after one last kiss and Bokuto follows ten minutes later just to be safe.

 

Paranoia isn’t new to Akaashi. He trusts no one and is always watching his back. It comes with the territory. Tonight though, his paranoia has reached a new level. Walking to and into the bar for date night has him on high alert. He is still uneasy about meeting Bokuto so openly. It isn’t so much about someone physically attacking them, it’s more so the fact that everyone’s speculations will be proven right if they’re seen together. He almost hates how weak he is for Bokuto. It’s like he can’t say no to him.

As he walks in he sees a few patrons sitting at the bar and various tables. His quick once over has him release some tension in his shoulders and breathe a sigh of relief. None of these guys are dangerous. Akaashi can always spot men like him. These men are just businessmen avoiding going home to their wives. He’s dressed in white button up shirt and black slacks to blend in.

His sits at the bar to wait for Bokuto. It doesn’t surprise him that Bokuto is late to the date he planned. Bokuto is never on time for anything unless it’s a job. 

Akaashi rolls up his sleeves to be more comfortable and sizes up the bartender. He’s a slender man of average height with black hair. He’s new since the last time him and Bokuto stopped by, but looks like any other guy on the streets. He sees Akaashi and walks over to take his order. With disinterest he asks what he’d like to drink. Some people would be offended by his apathetic attitude, but Akaashi couldn’t care less because he’s the same way. He’d prefer the bartender to just bring him his drinks and leave him alone. The last bartender at this place was chatty. Bokuto can talk anyone’s ear off so he didn’t mind. If asked about what they do, how they knew each other and other small talk he would make up a bunch of lies that Akaashi would just go with. Eventually the guy would get the memo from all of Akaashi’s glaring and leave the two of them alone. This new guy may be Akaashi’s favorite bartender as long as his drinks are good.

He orders a gin and tonic for himself and a shot of tequila for when Bokuto finally makes his appearance. Most people he knows prefer whiskey, but Bokuto is a tequila guy. Tequila may be one of the main reasons they ended up in bed together and began this whole mess of a relationship.

When he gets his drinks he says a small thanks and throws him a tip. The bartender gives a nod and goes about his business. Akaashi sips his drink as he looks at his phone. After fifteen minutes of waiting Bokuto eventually texts him to let him know he’ll be there in another fifteen minutes. 

Akaashi rolls his eyes. _Why is it taking him thirty minutes to get here?_ He thinks to himself. 

He would ask what takes him so long, but he’s afraid of the response he’d receive. It’s surely to be a stupid one that would give Akaashi a headache.

Ten minutes later Akaashi feels like he does have a headache, or at least the start of one. He looks up from his phone thinking that may be the problem, but he suddenly feels funny. He can’t fully focus and his body is starting to feel heavy. _What the fuck?_

He tries to run a hand down his face, but his arms are so heavy. He blinks fast trying to focus his eyesight. Everything is starting to look fuzzy. 

_I’ve been drugged._ He calmly thinks. Panicking won’t help the situation. He just has to hold on five more minutes until Bokuto is here. That should be fine. He tries to focus on breathing. It’ll be okay.

He immediately looks for the bartender. He has to be the one to do this to him. He finds him across the bar cleaning a glass. When he looks up and they make contact he looks slightly to Akaashi’s right and nods.

Akaashi’s eyes go wide. He tries to get out of his chair, but someone has already slung an arm around his shoulders and is holding a knife to his right side.

“Hello, handsome. What do you say we get out of here? You’re looking like your in bad shape.” It takes some effort, but Akaashi turns his head to see who the culprit is and curses.

The man holding a threatening grip on him has a blonde undercut with a little tuft of hair falling over his forehead. He’s wearing an identical outfit to Akaashi’s, also trying to blend in. He has two studs in his ears and, when he continues to talk, Akaashi can see his tongue ring.

 _Fucking Terushima Yuuji. What a fucking prick._

Akaashi tries to move, to fight, but he can’t. Bokuto needs to show up now. Fuck not causing a scene. Fuck no witnesses. Bokuto could take both men out in one go and get Akaashi out quickly enough that no one could properly identify them. They also know there are no cameras in this bar. They’ve both checked each time they’ve come in.

“Can you walk? No? Great.” Terushima smiles wickedly. He waves to the bartender for help. Akaashi wonders how much Terushima paid this guy to spike his drink. He really is just some average guy, a simple criminal if anything. Terushima is known to pay lowly criminals to do things for him. This guy probably just got the job specifically for this night and will be gone tomorrow.

 _How did he know we’d be here?_ Akaashi wonders.

The two men pick Akaashi up to carry him outside. Terushima tells patrons giving questioning looks as they pass that Akaashi drank too much and they called him a cab. This is a bar, so everyone just nods. Akaashi wishes he could scream, but they’d probably just chalk it up to him being drunk and belligerent.

His vision is getting darker and darker and he can’t move his limbs. This is bad. His one last thought as they load him into Terushima’s front seat is of Bokuto.

 

Akaashi slowly wakes with a pounding headache. His neck hurts too. When he comes to a little more, he realizes it’s because he’s tied to a chair and his head has been leaning forward for who knows how long. He starts to feel an ache in his arms from being tied behind the chair. There is a rope tied around his waist as well. He tries to move his legs but ropes around his ankles prevents him from doing so. He almost feels like he’s in a bad movie. 

How long has he been out? How long has he been wherever he is? Will Bokuto be able to find him? Will he be able to get out of here now that he’s not drugged? All these questions run through his mind and he groans.

“Morning sunshine!” Terushima yells as he kicks the chair, jolting Akaashi. He picks his head up and glares at him.

“Actually it’s still night time, but you were out for a good three hours I would say. Have a nice nap?”

Akaashi doesn’t respond. He takes in his surroundings. He thinks he’s in a house. They’re obviously in a basement of some sort. It looks more like a basement in a house than anything else. He’s most likely in Terushima’s house. 

_Amatuer_. He’d never bring a target to his own home. 

Terushima pulls up a chair across from him and keeps talking as he sits down.

“You probably have a lot of questions, so I’ll answer some for you. Yes, that bartender was working for me. It was a great plant, wasn’t it? I‘m going to have to pay my informants generously for letting me know that you’ve apparently been seen at that bar together before and that you were both in the area for a couple of days. I just went with my gut instinct, had one of my guys get a quick job there after the other night bartender _mysteriously_ disappeared, hid out of sight and BAM! You showed up! So perfect. I had planned on taking you both out after drugging you, but Bokuto was late, so I decided to make this more fun.”

 _Is he going to tell me his next evil plan too? This is a bad movie afterall._ Akaashi sighs.

“You know, I was shocked when I found out that the one thing I could use against Bokuto to destroy his world was you. I’m so thrilled though.” Terushima grins wide.

Akaashi still says nothing and continues to glare at him.

“You have been my biggest competition for years. Taking you out while ruining Bokuto’s life for stealing my kills is like a dream come true. I don’t know how I could be so fortunate, but I must send my appreciation out into the universe for this opportunity.”

“This isn’t going to end the way you think it is.” Akaashi finally says.

“Oh? He speaks. Is this where you tell me your big strong man is going to come save you from my clutches? Highly unlikely, dear. You’re going to die.” Akaashi laughs at this. Terushima gives him a questioning look.

“Oh, my dear Terushima. I’m certain I have a low chance of getting out of here alive, I’m not an overconfident idiot. I’m saying that Bokuto won’t be wrecked in the way you believe he will be. He will indeed be distraught over my death, but he won’t be a sobbing lunatic that gets sloppy with his work and dies. He’ll become a monster. You think you’re all having problems now with him getting to your targets before you do? With me gone, he’ll wait for you to take out your targets and then torture you in the most viciously terrifying ways.”

“Hmm… That’s cute. You think your lover will avenge your death. I think he’ll throw himself from a building. He may be a good hitman, but from what others have told me he seems to have too many emotions for this line of work. It’s surprising he’s lasted this long.”

“I think it’s more surprising that you’ve lasted this long. You’re a second rate hitman at best.” The snide remark that was on Terushima’s lips disappears instantly, replaced by a snarl of rage.

Akaashi had grown tired of talking, so he knew what the outcome of his comment would be. Terushima jumps up from his chair and storms over to the chair Akaashi is tied to. He grabs Akaashi’s face forcefully and stares him in the eyes.

“You think you’re hot shit, but this second rate hitman got the best of you. Our chat has been enjoyable, but now it’s time for the real fun to begin.” He spits as he lets go of Akaashi’s face and stands up straight.

“Please just kill me already, I’m tired of hearing your voice.” Akaashi sighs.

Terushima smiles before lifting his leg to plant his foot on Akaashi’s shoulder and kicks him back in the chair. Akaashi hits the ground hard with a grunt. His arms seem fine from the impact, but that’s the least of his worries right now. He’s in for a lot of pain.

Terushima steps beside him and kneels down. He grabs Akaashi’s face again and holds a knife to his lips.

“You know, what if I just cut you up and give you back? Would he still love you if you were a disfigured mess? Would he still kiss you if I cut off your lips?” 

Terushima slowly sinks his knife into Akaashi’s bottom lip slowly slicing along it. On instinct Akaashi tries to pull his face away, but can’t so he just breathes slowly and bears it. Terushima only gets halfway before stopping.

“You know, maybe I’ll cut you up a bit and let you bleed out? How’s that? You’ll slowly feel death creeping up on you and won’t be able to stop it.”

He rips open Akaashi’s shirt and start slitting his chest. There’s no rhyme or reason to how he does it, he just makes cuts here and there. Akaashi tries to fight through the pain, but can’t help the growls or grunts that he makes. It’s hard staying quiet when someone is cutting into your flesh.

He make a few cuts on Akaashi’s cheeks and then pushes the chair sideways to expose his arms. Akaashi knows what’s coming and curses under his breath. He’d been hoping to go out in a hail of bullets, not by being cut up by a freak with a tongue ring.

Terushima stabs deep into Akaashi’s forearms and slices down. 

“Like I told you, Akaashi. You’re going to die here tonight. No white and black haired horse is riding in to come save you.”

“Fucking hell, shut the fuck up! This isn’t some movie where you spout some evil villain monologue. Just kill me in silence please.”

“Oh, but it makes you so angry! I love it! I’m not done yet either. Let me go get my carving knife. I just wanted you to bleed out enough to be too weak to fight me as I continue my work. I’m going to see how much I can cut up before you die. It’s like a fun game for me.”

“I don’t remember being a deranged sicko as part of the job description.”

“It’s just a bonus on your resume.” Terushima smirks as he stands up and walks out of the room.

Akaashi closes his eyes and breathes slowly. He knows he’s in a bad position. He knows he’s going to die. He can feel all the blood dripping out of his body. He’s slightly ashamed he couldn’t get out of the ropes Terushima has tied him up with, but there’s nothing he can do.

He knew this would happen someday. He knew Bokuto and his relationship would get one of them killed. He takes a deep breathe and opens his eyes. His vision is blurry until he feels tears fall from his eyes.

 _Am I… Crying?_ He thinks.

He can’t stop thinking about how he’s let Bokuto down. They were the top two hitmen in the country and now he’s going to die at the hands of someone who should never have been able to touch him. He let his guard down too much and now he’s paying for it. 

He knows better. He knows he can’t be that unguarded unless they’re alone in a hotel room or their own places. He let himself relax enough in public that he tripped up and got caught.

He was stupid. He assumed Bokuto would have his back as he relaxed into the normalcy of a night out with his lover. Now here he was laying sideways on the ground, tied to a chair and bleeding out with more torture to come. 

He can’t stop the tears now.

_We shouldn’t have gone out._

He closes his eyes again.

_We knew he was a target._

He lets out a shaky breath.

_I should never have let him talk me into it._

He lets out a sob.

_I’ll never see him again._

He freezes at this thought and then lets out a scream of rage.

_I’ll never look into those golden eyes again._

_I’ll never kiss those gentle lips again._

_I’ll never feel those rough hands hold me steady again._

_I’ll never feel those strong arms wrap around me and give me stability again._

“FUCK!” He yells.

_I’ll never get to tell him that I love him._

“What’s with the yelling? There’s no point. You’re already dead, my friend. No frustrated shouting is going to get you anywhere. Just save your voice for your screams of pain.” Terushima says as he pops back in the room holding a bigger knife than before.

Akaashi glares at him until a look of elation crosses his face. _Shit._

“Are you? You are! Oh, is this crying because you’re in pain, because you’re going to die or because that piece of shit isn’t coming to save you? Is it all three? This is priceless. I should take a picture.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t be so rude to your host. You act so prim and proper, but you have no manners.”

“You talk too fucking much.”

“As you’ve stated many times this evening. Well, some good and bad news for you. Bad news is, I will be ending our wonderful conversation here. Good news is, it’s because I’ve located my knife and I’m going to finish the job.”

He strolls over to Akaashi and bends down to cut the ropes from his wrists and ankles. He grabs the chair and tosses it across the room, causing Akaashi to flop on his back.

He instantly tries to fight but, with the blood he’s already lost and him not being fully recovered from being drugged, he’s too slow and Terushima punches him in the face and straddles his body to hold down his legs. He seems unfazed by kneeling in Akaashi’s blood on the floor. He grabs Akaashi’s wrists and zip ties them this time. He then pins them over his head.

“I don’t need two hands for this.” Terushima states proudly. He’s so full of himself in this moment that it’s making Akaashi’s blood boil.

He can’t do anything though. He’s too weak and pathetic right now. He’s so disgusted with himself. He almost feels like he deserves to die like a pig.

Terushima does in fact end his conversations with Akaashi and begins cutting into his skin again. 

He’s started with his chest again and Akaashi is hoping he loses consciousness soon. He’s over this whole ordeal and would just like to die now.

He feels pretty close to it when he sees a flash of something and tries to focus on it. He only realizes what it is a second before a knife in plunged into Terushima’s cheek.

The weight of Terushima’s body is suddenly absent and Akaashi can breathe again. No more weight bearing down on him and no more knife slicing into his flesh. Things seem like they’re happening in slow motion but he can clearly see Terushima screaming in pain as he scrambles to stand up while holding his cheek that is now gushing blood.

His eyes wander over to the assailant and he sees a livid Bokuto seething in a grey button up and black slacks. He can’t help but let out a short laugh and tear up.

“You fucking piece of shit, I’m going to kill you.” Bokuto says with a rage Akaashi never knew he could have inside of him.

Terushima says nothing, but looks equally pissed. He moves to grab a gun from his waistband, but Bokuto already has his gun drawn and fires a round into his shoulder.

He stumbles back into a table and tries to straighten himself out as Bokuto stalks over to him and grabs him by the front of his shirt. He immediately goes into combat mode and starts trying to fight Bokuto hand to hand, but with his bum shoulder Bokuto easily twists his arms and flips him onto his face on the floor.

Bokuto plants his feet on both sides of Terushima’s body to stand over him. He aims and shoots his good shoulder from behind. Terushima yells out this time and curses under his breath. Bokuto leans down, grabs him by the hair and pulls his head back violently.

“I want you to know that I’m going to enjoy this immensely. You’re going to be the example for anyone who even thinks of touching Keiji. I’m not a possessive man, but no one is going to lay a hand on my man. You should have just jumped me in an alley. You would have had better luck.”

He holsters his gun and pulls out his knife. He pulls Terushima’s head back even further, exposing his throat.

“Please, no! Don’t! Please don’t!” Terushima pleads.

“You’re begging for mercy when you’ve shown none to the other man lying on your floor? That’s rich. You’re a pathetic murderer who doesn’t deserve a place in this profession. Show some dignity when you’re about to die. Keiji did, but lucky for him, he’s not the one dying tonight.” Bokuto places the knife at his throat and he starts to struggle.

“No! Please! PLEASE!” Terushima begs pitifully. 

Bokuto ignores him and finally follows through with it. He brings his knife across Terushima’s throat at a slow, agonizing pace. Akaashi thinks about how surreal it is to see Bokuto like this. He just lies there and watches the event unfold.

Terushima is gurgling and choking on his own blood. It’s not a pretty sight, but it’s a sight that Akaashi is used to. When Bokuto is done, he simply lets go of Terushima’s hair and his head slams down into his own blood. He wipes his knife and hands off on Terushima’s pants and makes his way over to Akaashi.

“Alright, coast is clear!” He yells. “Keiji! Thank god you’re alive! You’re going to be fine, don’t worry!”

Akaashi is confused about who he could be yelling to until he sees a group of people walk in. He only recognizes one man who walks over and kneels beside him.

“Ennoshita-san.” He says weakly.

“Hello, Akaashi. Seems you’ve had a number done on you. This is a first.”

Akaashi laughs softly, “Yeah, it’s usually Koutarou that needs you.”

“A house call is going to be double, you know.” Ennoshita jokes.

“Bill Kou for it.”

“Can we stop joking and get Keiji fixed up?” Bokuto says in frustration.

“Yes, help me get him in the ambulance. We’ll take care car of him in there.” Ennoshita answers.

They carry him quickly to the ambulance where Alisa and a young red headed man Akaashi has never seen before are waiting.

“Gwaaaahh, Ennoshita-san he is bleeding everywhere!” The redhead hollers.

“Yes. I am aware, Hinata. Get everything ready.”

“Yes, Sir!” The man named Hinata yells.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. I’m going to need you to leave. We don’t have enough room for your body.”

“No, I’m not leaving him.” Bokuto argues.

“Look, I get it, but these are my best two nurses and we need all the room we can get to work to save his life. He’s not out of the woods yet. We have to get to work on his arms immediately. He’s still losing a lot of blood.”

Bokuto frowns and gives Akaashi one more look. He’s pale and barely keeping his eyes open.

“Fine.” He concedes.

“Look, go home and get yourself cleaned up. We’ll be working on him all the way to the hospital and at the hospital. You have nothing to worry about. I’ll have Alisa call you immediately when we’re done. We’ll let you in the back entrance as always.”

“Alright, I’ll see you there.” Bokuto hops out of the ambulance and watches Ennoshita close the doors.

They drive off and Bokuto goes back in the house to see if the clean up crew is set. When it looks like they’re good to go he gets in his car and heads home.

 

Akaashi wakes up groggy from the painkillers that don’t seem to be helping much anymore. His arms hurt and he remembers the events of last night. The room is blurry and he blinks a few times to clear his eyes. He feels a hand in his and zeroes in on Bokuto passed out by his side. 

His head is resting on Akaashi’s thigh and he’s drooling a little on the blanket. Akaashi smiles, but winces when he feels pain in his lips and cheeks.

Bokuto jolts awake from Akaashi’s movement, sitting upright in an instant. He blinks a few times to take in his surroundings. 

“Hello, darling.” Akaashi says and Bokuto lights up.

“Keiji! God, I was so worried.” He scoots his chair closer to the bed.

“I’m okay.” He responds.

“I knew something was wrong the second you weren’t at the bar. I saw the bartender rush to the bathroom the second he saw me, so I followed him. He was trying to make a call to Terushima, but before he could, I interrogated him and then killed him. You have no idea how many phone calls I made to my informants. I called so many people trying to get any info I could. You don’t even want to know how much I paid my guy to locate where Terushima lives.” Bokuto rambles on and Akaashi laughs even though it’s painful.

“Don’t hurt yourself now. You were in pretty bad shape.” Akaashi can see the worry and sadness in his eyes. He squeezes his hand and Bokuto lays his head in his lap.

“Thank you, Koutarou. For looking for me. For saving my life.” Akaashi runs his fingers through Bokuto’s messy hair. He obviously didn’t bother with hair product after his shower. He probably came to the hospital the second he was done showering. Akaashi thinks he may like it better this way.

“I was so worried I’d never see you again. I was so afraid when I walked into that house that I’d find you dead. When I saw him on top of you and hurting you, I lost it. I could only see red and could only think of killing him. I care about you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if he had finished what he started.” His eyes are closed, but Akaashi can see some tears leaking out.

“Kou, I have to tell you something. I…” Akaashi stops and his fingers still in Bokuto’s hair. He picks his head up, wipes his eyes quickly and looks at his lover.

Akaashi takes a deep breath and looks into Bokuto’s eyes.

“I love you.”

Bokuto stares at him for an amount of time that has Akaashi squirming. 

“You… Love me? Bokuto hasn’t blinked and Akaashi is getting kind of worried.

“Bokuto Koutarou, I love you.”

Akaashi hopes with the second declaration of his love that Bokuto breaks from his shock and says something.

Suddenly Bokuto leans in, slides his hand in the hair at the nape of Akaashi’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Akaashi winces and recoils from the pain of his stitched up lip.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I just got overwhelmed and excited and got ahead of myself and moved without thinking!”

“Kou, it’s okay!” Akaashi says, but to reassure him he slowly moves in and places a soft kiss to his lips. The pressure and movement of his lips still stings, but he’s okay with a tender kiss.

Bokuto smiles and cup the part of Akaashi’s cheek that isn’t injured.

“I love you too. I was afraid to say it first because I thought it’d freak you out, but I’ve always loved you from the second we met.”

“I should have realized it sooner, but I guess it took someone trying to cut my face off to realize I did. All I could think about was that I was never going to get to tell you.”

“Well I’m glad you’re here now to tell me.”

“Yes, I’m glad it all worked out in the end.”

“You know, I told you that you would.”

“Would what?”

“Love me. I told you that night in the hotel room where we rekindled our romance.”

Akaashi chuckles. “You did say that. I thought you were full of shit that night, but I guess you weren’t.”

“Lucky me.” Bokuto beams.

“So you got the address, our corrupt doctor and nurses to show up at the address in an ambulance and a clean up crew in that short amount of time to save me and get rid of any evidence?”

“I told you, you don’t want to know how many calls I made or how much I paid everyone. It was all worth it though.”

“Thank you and I’m extremely impressed.”

“I’m not the number one hitman in Japan for nothing.”

“Number two.”

“You were almost taken out by Terushima Yuuji, you’ve slipped to number two. Sorry my love.”

“Yeah this has been embarrassing. I need to redeem myself.”

“Later, my love.”

“I think I like when you call me that.”

“Then I’ll never stop.”

“Please don’t.” He says as he leans in for another gentle kiss.

“My love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I DID IT! I KILLED A CHARACTER! I'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE! I'M SORRY TERUSHIMA!
> 
> Other than the horrible thing I've done to a Haikyuu character, how was the rest of it? What did you think? Let me know!
> 
> You can also come yell at me on [tumblr](http://zuccsuitriot.tumblr.com). It's a multi fandom mess with a lot of hockey on the side, but hopefully that doesn't deter you!
> 
> Also the title of this chapter came from "Seven Devils" by Florence + The Machine. It's the song I listened to while writing Bokuto's entrance into Terushima's house.


End file.
